Cross Overdrive
Cross Overdrive is the sixth installment of the Cross series of fighting games. Similar to previous installments, it will feature characters from various medias, including video games, comics, and TV shows. It is the second in the series to run on the MultiBurst engine. Summary Cross Overdrive will play very similarly to Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Two trios will fight against each other in a one round match. The team who gets knocked out first loses. However, when time runs out, the team with the most vitality in total is the winner. Before fighting, you must choose one of the three Assist Bursts you will use. In Arcade mode, you fight six CPU generated opponents before reaching the final boss, Giygas. After Giygas is defeated, you will get an ending video on the character who dealt the final blow. Modes *Arcade Mode *Versus Mode *Training *Missions *Online *Gallery *Options Characters *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Crash (Crash Bandicoot) *Terra (Kingdom Hearts) *Vile (Mega Man X) *Tiki (Fire Emblem) *Ellen Ripley (Alien) *Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) *Grace (Fighting Vipers) *Alucard (Hellsing) *Knoton (Salamander: Elemental Dragon) *Ogre (Tekken) *Nina Williams (Tekken) *Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) *Kato Wyvol (Cross Serpent) *Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury) *WarGreymon (Digimon) *Geno (Super Mario RPG) *Trevor Belmont (Castlevania) *Kirby (Kirby) *Meowth (Pokémon) *Billy Scotch (Superstar) *Mac A. Ronee (Superstar) *Jet the Hawk (Sonic Riders) *Agent G (The House of the Dead) *Jafar (Aladdin) *Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) *Ridley (Metroid) *Kamen Rider Kuuga (Kamen Rider Kuuga) *Moloch (Mortal Kombat) *Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) *Cuphead (Cuphead: Don't Deal with the Devil) *Black Widow (Slam Masters) *Vectorman (Vectorman) *Aisha Clan-Clan (Outlaw Star) Unlockable *Frieza (Dragon Ball) Unlockable *Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Unlockable *Zasalamel (Soul Calibur) Unlockable *Quote (Cave Story) DLC *Korra (The Legend of Korra) DLC *Giygas (Mother) (Unplayable final boss) Stages *Snake City *N. Sanity Beach *Netherrealm *Team Rocket's Hideout *Republic City *Rooftops *Wily Castle *Hon-Maru Temple *Training Room *Devil's Machine (final boss) Cross Overdrive Super Cross Overdrive Super is the update of the original Cross Overdrive, featuring new stages, characters, and features. New Modes *Giygas Mode (Play as Giygas against seven teams) *Shooter Mode (A shoot 'em up mini game featuring some of the characters) New Characters *Nash (Street Fighter) *Pious Augustus (Eternal Darkness) *Bonne Jenet (Garou: Mark of the Wolves) *Batman (Batman) *Demona (Gargoyles) *Rapidmon (Digimon) *Leona Heidern (The King of Fighters) *Klonoa (Klonoa) *Axel Stone (Streets of Rage) *The Skull (F-Zero) *The Punisher (The Punisher) *Suicune (Pokémon) *Kasumi (Dead or Alive) DLC *Marv (Sin City) DLC *Ludicolo (Pokémon) DLC *Saitama (One Punch Man) DLC New stages *Wu Shi Academy *Black Noah *Batcave *Danger Room *Spiral Mountain *Western Islands *Agrabah *Ruined Street *Shadaloo Base Category:Crossovers Category:Films Category:TV Shows Category:Video Games Category:Comics Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Tekken Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Mega Man X Category:Fire Emblem Category:Alien Category:Star Fox Category:Final Fantasy Category:Fighting Vipers Category:Hellsing Category:Salamander: Elemental Dragon Category:Cross Serpent Category:Fatal Fury Category:Digimon Category:Super Mario RPG Category:Castlevania Category:Kirby Category:Pokémon Category:Superstar Category:Sonic Category:The House of the Dead Category:Aladdin Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Street Fighter Category:Metroid Category:Kamen Rider Category:Mortal Kombat Category:My Hero Academia Category:Cuphead Category:Slam Masters Category:Vectorman Category:Outlaw Star Category:Dragon Ball Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Soul Calibur Category:Cave Story Category:The Legend of Korra Category:Mother Category:Eternal Darkness Category:Garou: Mark of the Wolves Category:Batman Category:Gargoyles Category:The King of Fighters Category:Klonoa Category:Streets of Rage Category:F-Zero Category:The Punisher Category:Dead or Alive Category:Sin City Category:One Punch Man